


Beauty Blinds

by Sybrant



Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds more than he'd barginned for when he tries to loot the local Abbey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Blinds

Beauty Blinds 

 

Erik was loosing patience; which was a big thing for him, being generally the calmest in the family. He had no idea how his brother had talked him into it, but at the time it had seemed the best solution to their problems. The plan had been simple; they would wait until night, till the local guard was called away to one of the numerous tavern brawls by the docks that erupted late in the evenings as the local fisherman had drank to much after a good, or bad, catch. When they were distracted Erik was to approach the Abbey alone, claiming injury and seeking sanctuary. Karl would follow close behind with his men, ready to charge the door when it opened. Once inside they would quickly subdue the monks and steal the treasure that all large Abbeys seemed to contain in abundance…thus solving their monetary difficulties of late. All had gone according to plan until…

‘Brother! I ask you again to move out of the way. I do not wish to hurt you!’ Erik waved his sword in a menacing fashion towards the fat monk blocking one of the side doors, yet he still refused to move. Whatever was in that room was obviously worth something to the man, which meant it was something Erik wanted to see. Unfortunately the monk seemed to be just as stubborn as a mule.

‘I am sorry my son, but you are not permitted to enter this room’. If it had been any other man Erik would have belted him for that ‘overly serene’ tone of voice alone; however he had sworn not to harm any of Gods’ follows he came across….even if they pissed him off.

‘Well, we weren’t exactly permitted in here either, yet here we are’ Erik gestured to the men behind him, many of which carried bags of valuables, already pilfered from elsewhere in the building.

‘That is Gods’ will.’ The man still refused to move. Turning to men behind him Erik pointed at the monk.

‘Move him will you. Lock him up somewhere, but don’t hurt him!’ The gang rushed forwards, surprised when the monk actually started to struggle against them. He really must want to keep what’s in that room. Erik noted with interest.

Throwing back the bolt with glee Erik was stopped short. There was no gold, nor jewels as he had expected, but rather a small bedroom - sparse in its contents; a desk with a crucifix seated upon it lined the far wall, a basin for washing on one end and a single bed comprised the rest of the inventory. Well not quite… 

‘He must not be disturbed!’ The monks cry could not tear Eriks’ eyes from the vision in front of him. On the narrow bed lay a boy…. Erik licked his lips as he took in the still form; long firm limbs, lithe body covered by a long white night shirt, smooth cream skin, brown curls spilling across the pillow, thick lashes closed in slumber, lips slightly parted as he silently slept on. Erik had to have him.

‘Why does he still sleep?’ Erik turned to the holy man, who had somehow managed to prevent his captors dragging him away.

‘He must not be touched by the likes of you! His soul depends on it!’ Erik was starting to loose his patience…again. He didn’t know how this man managed it!  
‘Speak plainly!’ Something in Eriks’ voice convinced the sweating man not to avoid the question any longer.

‘He is possessed by a demon good Sir! He was given to us by his family who desperately wish him cured of his….blasphemous ways.’ Erik looked back at the sleeping boy. This angel was a demon?

‘What manner is this possession you speak of?’ The holy man looked uncomfortable, remaining silent till one of Karls’ men poked him in the back with the side of his sword. ‘Speak! Of what must he be cured?’

‘Of his wanton and lustful ways my Lord. The child may appear innocent, but he is evil. He has seduced ma…many…he is a sodomite my Lord! A spawn of Satan himself. He must be cured of these despicable activities and returned to the path of the Lord God, else his soul be dammed for eternity!’ Erik watched the man; the way he spoke making him uncomfortable both for the words and the venomous way in which they were spoken. Stepping down into the small room he knelt by the bed, lifting one of the boys’ limp hands in his.

‘Why does he still sleep?’ Eriks’ voice was raised barely above a whisper, but the cavernous nature of the room amplified it enough for the friar to hear.

‘He…he resisted our help… I had to calm him. The effects will ware off with time, he isn’t harmed. I implore you to just…leave him be’. Erik looked up at the brown robed man, surprised to see desperation in his eyes. He noticed him fidgeting with his robes; the occasional shuffle sending a ripple through his blubbery figure. The man was clearly nervous about something….

Looking back at the pale figure on the bed Erik raised his other hand, running it lightly through the silken curls. His caress stopped when the movement displaced the hair from the youths’ neck, uncovering… Eriks’ eyes darted back to the wrist he held then to the youths’ face.

‘Is this boy in your charge ‘Brother’?’ The holy man didn’t notice the way Erik sneered as he spoke, so intent on finding a way to draw the invader from the room.

‘Yes. He is my charge; I look to all his needs. He is well cared for! Now please, you have what you came for…’ The man didn’t finish; he couldn’t. Erik re-sheathed his sword, turning back to the boy as the monks’ body slumped to the floor; his head rolling along the ground till it impacted with the far wall. Scooping up the lithe figure into his arms Erik turned back to face the shocked faces of the other men. 

‘Brother! Here you are. What…’ Karl trailed off as he noticed the boy cradled in Eriks’ arms, the headless body of a monk on the floor and the looks on the faces of his men.

‘Do not ask me to explain now Karl,’ Erik shifted the youth till his head lay cradled against the thiefs’ broad shoulder, ‘We are leaving.’ Erik strode past his silent brother, down the corridor and out of the Abbey into the nights’ crisp air. Not waiting for the others, he hurried towards a copse of trees and the horses hidden within. Placing the sleeping beauty upon his horse Erik swung up behind him, pulling him close with one arm as he steered the beast out of the trees and back towards his home. 

‘Whoah!’ Erik grabbed tighter hold of the body seated in front of him as his horse suddenly started, rearing onto its’ hind legs. The youth groaned; obviously deciding to choose the worse moment to awaken from his forced slumber. As the horse continued to buck beneath him, refusing to calm, Erik acted quickly – sliding from his saddle and pulling the waking body with him. Backing away from the spooked animal he carried the youth away from the road and further into the woodland; wanting to avoid any other opportunistic robbers that passed their way. Finding a small clearing he placed the boy carefully on the ground, watching anxiously as he struggled into wakefulness. 

Brown eyes flickered open, blearily taking in their surroundings before finally fixing on the concerned face above him. Erik was surprised when the boy smiled up at him…not the reaction he’d been preparing himself for. Still the boy had been through a lot; he was probably still in shock.

‘My name is Erik. I found you in an Abbey near here.’ The boy continued to smile at him, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

‘Did they…are you hurt?’ The boys smile faltered for a moment, confusion flicking across his features for a second. Erik started to wonder why the boy had yet to speak. Was he deaf? Mute? An idiot child?

‘Why would you think that?’ Erik started at the smooth voice that flowed over him; as captivating as its source. Erik struggled for a minute to remember which question he had actually asked out loud.

‘I saw the bite mark on your neck; the bruises on your wrists. Your lips,’ Erik licked his own as his eyes darted down the youths’ face, ‘they appeared swollen. I…I thought you had been forced upon’.

Erik was taken by surprise as the boy suddenly shot up; causing the larger man to fall back onto the mossy ground. Barely a heartbeat had past when Erik found himself straddled by the boys’ lithe body; chests and groins flush against each other as the youth wrapped his arms around Eriks’ broad back. Erik responded by placing his large hands around the youths’ slim waist, conscious that long nightgown had ridden up so it was barely covering the top of the boys’ shapely thighs.

‘That’s so sweet of you! Trying to defend my honour like that. You needn’t have bothered though…my honour was taken years ago,’ the boy shifted, grinding his bare buttocks against Eriks’ heating lap. Leaning forward the youth pressed his lips against Eriks’, mewing in delight when the large thief opened up; thrusting his tongue into the boys’ mouth. Erik growled into the kiss when the young man began to slowly rotate his hips; teasing the erection straining for release within his britches. Pulling back the boy licked Eriks’ swollen lips before tilting his head; teeth grazing the older mans ear. 

‘My name is Orlando,’ he nipped at the lobe, sucking it between his plump lips. Erik gasped, grabbing a tighter hold of the lithe waist, ‘and I am no idiot boy’.

Erik froze, staring in disbelief at the youth as he withdrew slightly; smirking at the look on the older mans’ face. He tried to back way but was shocked to discover his body no longer seemed to obey his control. Instead of pushing Orlando away, he found himself pulling him close; traitorous hands removing the nightshirt from the lean body. 

‘You are a demon!’ At least his voice was still at his command.

Orlando grinned, continuing to rotate his hips slowly as Erik bucked under him. Taking hold of one of the larger hands he took one of the fingers into his mouth, sucking the digit in time with his movements. Removing the wet finger from his mouth Orlando guided it down, circling the moist tip around the puckered entrance. Orlando could feel the struggle taking place within the older man; it delighted him. Erik was trying to fight him….but he stood no chance. His body knew what it wanted no matter what the mind said.

Raising himself slightly on his knees Orlando shifted backwards, allowing Erik to thrust his finger into the tight opening. He shuddered as the older man began to pump his digit into his ring, sighing as his nipple was suckled by Eriks’ talented mouth. Orlando laughed as ‘Erik’ finally lost control, giving into his bodys’ desire. Hastily withdrawing his finger Erik, once again grabbed hold of the boys’ waist, flipping him over so Orlando now lay on the ground with Erik above him. Orlando laughed again; a playful sound that sent chills through Eriks’ lust driven body. Freeing himself from his britches Erik pushed the youths’ thighs apart, slinging his legs up till they rested against Eriks’ shoulders. Orlando keened in pleasure as Erik breached him in one fast thrust. His cries echoed through the silent clearing as Erik brutally pounded into his tight channel, each thrust of the thiefs’ cock brushing over his swollen sweet spot. 

Erik screamed at his body to stop the onslaught but if refused his commands. He cried out in the confines of his mind as he felt himself start to tire; yet he was unable to stop himself invading that tight passage with his swollen manhood; over and over and over. He could hear the demon boy laughing at him between the small gasps of pleasure… Erik growled as he felt his release building within his groin; his balls tightening in anticipation. He cried out loud as extreme pleasure coursed through his veins; his load spilling into the tight channel surrounding him. His senses tingled as the effects of his release continued to flow through him. Groaning, Erik felt his body go lax; slumping onto the youth beneath him as darkness claimed him.

Orlando grinned, pushing the still body of Erik over onto his back. Leaning over him he placed a gentle kiss on the unresponsive lips. Grabbing his discarded nightshirt Orlando drew it over his head, still smiling as he noticed the bruises on his wrists had gone. Without glancing behind him he stepped out of the clearing, the darkness of night swallowing him as he wandered deeper into the forest. 

Erik lay still; his body cooling, a small smile frozen on his dead lips.


End file.
